


Casualties

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Series: Romulan Commander series [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abduction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt bears hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualties

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version of my "No Mercy" drabble with the same pairing. I changed the timeline a little. Many thanks to roadstergal for her beta! All remaining errors and sick thoughts are mine. The rest isn't.

Although she had never forgotten what the top officers of the Enterprise had done to her, she hadn't really planned for this to happen. She had started a new life on Luna, Earth's moon, hiding among its small colony of Vulcans. She knew she was checked on by Starfleet Intelligence regularly, but not enough to bother her. But when she saw the doctor, wandering alone over a market, unprotected and unaware of any possible danger, it was like a switch closed in her head. At last, he would pay the price for his treason.

She awaited him around a corner. He didn't even see the blow that rendered him unconscious.

*

When McCoy woke, the first thing he noted was his headache. The second thing was the white room he was in, with no furniture besides a table, two chairs, and the bed he was on. That he was stripped and tied to it, spread-eagled, was the last thing he noticed - which probably said something about his hurting head. He tugged at the bonds experimentally, but they held.

The door opened, and she entered.

"You?" he asked in disbelief.

"You remember me. I feel honored," she said, and closed the door.

"I do. Though I don't remember your name."

"I never told you," she said. "Names are important to us. I won't ever let an enemy have it. But you, Dr. Leonard McCoy, have a name and title everyone is allowed to use - even your worst enemy."

"I'm not your enemy."

"You worked with them. You were an officer of the Enterprise, their CMO."

"It wasn't my plan," McCoy said, but he knew that the Romulan wouldn't let him off that easily.

"You helped them. I don't believe that you had no idea of their intentions."

"I truly didn't."

"Then I'm sorry you have to pay their debts." She began stroking his dick. "How does it feel to get used by the enemy?"

"I thought you had honor," he whispered.

"They took it from me, doctor, years ago. Today I'm as ruthless as they were."

He tried to ignore the stimulation, but it was actually rather easy to make a man come against his will.

It also made him feel absolutely helpless, but he didn't let that show.

"The weak ones are always the first victims in a war," she stated as she wiped the fluid off her hands afterwards.

"Thanks for your great opinion about me," McCoy replied, caustically.

"I will be back later," she said, and left him lying alone in the darkness for the next hours.

*

In theory, McCoy knew all about the ways abductors got a psychological hold on their victims, but there was a distinctive difference to being in the position of the victim himself. And so he had to admit that he was glad when she returned to end his silent imprisonment.

When the lights went on, his eyes needed a second to adjust. Then he saw the construction between her legs. He frowned.

"I may not be a man," she stated as she fondled the unambiguous extension to her body, "but I can still use you for my pleasure."

"A fake dick?"

"Yes. But it works as well as any original." She knelt down between his legs. "I hope you have some experience, doctor, or this will be uncomfortable for you." She could see him tense as she poured oil into her hand.

She had to untie his left leg to position him properly for her entry, but her Romulan strength was enough to pin it over his other leg. He took a ragged breath as she pushed in. "Relax, doctor," she said. "I want you to enjoy it." She entered him very slowly, giving him time to adjust as he was stretched. When she was completely sheathed, she allowed his leg to rest on her chest, which gave her room to touch his dick. It was soft at first, but under her ministrations it soon gave way to a blossoming erection. The only thing bothering her was his closed eyes.

"Look at me," she said. "Doctor, look at me," she repeated sharply, when he didn't follow her order. His eyes snapped open.

"You will look into my eyes while I use you, Leonard McCoy. You will memorize my expression of pleasure as I will memorize your expression of humiliation."

She rode him slowly, the pacing matched to her strokes of his dick. With the strap-on's other side firmly resting on her own pleasure spots, her arousal was genuine. Her eyes fixed on the human's blue ones; she increased the speed of her rolling movement until she felt her impeding orgasm. With a victorious groan she came, pumping the fake sperm of her dick into her victim's body. He only needed a few more strokes to come, too, and his features mirrored all the helplessness she had longed for.

She slipped out of him, leaving the various liquids untouched. They became cold spots on his body as he dozed off. *

She let him sleep for a while before she returned with water and food. He swallowed the liquid greedily, then allowed himself to be fed.

"Considering what you're doing to me, you're still rather nice," McCoy murmured between bites.

"Considering what I'm doing to you, you put up very little resistance," she answered, amused.

"Would it help?"

"No." She looked into his eyes. "Do you fear pain?"

"Not really," was his answer. "Not if it's the result of a choice."

"So you have chosen not to resist me." She searched his face. "Why?"

"Maybe because I can understand your need for revenge."

"At your expense?"

He didn't answer right away, and for a second she felt the urge to hurt him until he'd explain his motivation. The urge calmed as she found the answer herself. "You would rather be harmed yourself than see others harmed."

"That's part of my medical oath," he agreed.

"You'd sooner sacrifice yourself than seeing your friends suffer. A noble motivation." She played with his soft dick. "You know that they'll never be able to repay this debt to you."

He closed his eyes as the impact of her caresses yielded first results, and she decided to let him get away with it this time.

"They don't have to."

"How selfless," she said, mockingly.

"They saved my life often enough. It's part of our friendship."

"And how often did you all betray your honorable Starfleet oaths?"

"Not often."

"So I was just a casualty?"

"In a way."

She concentrated on pleasuring him, manipulating him into an orgasm. When he came with a soft groan, she rubbed the sticky fluid all over his groin, enjoying her victory.

"Do you hate me?" she asked later, after she had allowed him to refresh himself and then chained him to the bed again.

"No."

"Not even after what I've done to you today?"

"I try to understand people's motivation. There is so much hurt in the world, so many victims…it doesn't get any better if I add to it."

She frowned. "You think I'm still a victim?"

"Sure." His blue eyes locked on her. "Isn't that the reason why I'm here? To make you feel better by being a doer again, instead of a victim? You still hate me for something we did years ago. Doesn't seem like you've gotten over it."

"I can only see one victim here, Leonard McCoy, and that is you."

He shrugged. "If you think so."

Again there was a deep impulse to hurt him physically, to make him scream in agony, but she was determined to go the longer, more damaging way with him.

She got out her phaser and untied him. "Kneel down on the floor," she said.

McCoy obeyed, although she could his legs shaking. "Close your eyes." She took out a roll of tape and circled it around his head, blindfolding him efficiently.

"Don't even think of doing anything stupid, doctor. You're no match for me." She pushed her booted left foot into his back, forcing his upper body down to the floor. He landed on his hands with a little gasp. "You can imagine what I'm going to do," she said and put on the fake dildo again. "We can play it nice again - or not. Either way, you're going to lose," she added in a whisper, as she knelt down behind him.

*

"I wasn't your first, was I?" she asked when she chained him to the bed again afterwards, not allowing him a moment of refreshment.

"Why do you think that?" It felt strange to McCoy to speak into the dark, the tape still covering his eyes.

"You took it too easily." She rubbed the liquids into his skin again, his and hers. "Woman or man? Who was your first?"

She laughed as he remained quiet. "Is it such a secret?"

"It's personal."

"You're such an amusing victim, Leonard McCoy. Here you are, helpless, under my control, laid open wide for everything I have in mind for you, and you're still trying to protect your privacy."

"Yes."

"Then I will give you some," she stated and left him alone for the next hours.

*

When she came back, he looked just the mess she expected. She removed the blindfold and allowed him a sonic shower, chaining him to one of the two chairs afterwards while she changed the bedding.

"What will you do with me?" he asked. "You can't keep me here forever."

"Oh, I could."

"I'm reported missing by now. They'll look for me."

"All the better. Maybe it will bring your friends to this door."

"You never wanted to get them. You went for the easy target."

"I saw you by chance. It wasn't planned."

"So I'm just a casualty too?"

"In a way."

She sat down on the other chair, opening a package of cold food. "You look as if you've got another question in mind," she said.

"Why didn't you try an exchange?" he asked slowly.

"Maybe I got accustomed to your presence, doctor." She offered him a piece of meat.

When he could talk again, McCoy asked, "Would you have done the same to Spock?"

"Worse, much worse," she stated with emphasis.

"Let me put it another way - did you really want to do this to Spock? Or are you happy to have another victim instead?"

She didn't answer his question but forced him back to the bed and chained him down, then fucked him. It hurt more than the last time, but was still arousing enough to force McCoy's body into another unwanted orgasm. Afterwards, she left him again in the dark.

*

McCoy shivered as the abuse and the dehydration began to take their toll on him. Spread and tied as he was, without any blanket covering his body, it would only get worse despite the relative warmth of the room.

The light went on, and the Romulan's face appeared above his eyes. "Are you cold?"

He didn't reply.

"I know you are," she said. "And I want you to be. Can you imagine how it was on Earth, on your cold planet, in your cold rooms, without ever being offered the comfort of an adjusted temperature?"

"We couldn't heat the planet for you, could we?" he said tiredly. "And I'm sure you were asked - and just didn't want to open your mouth."

"Like you now."

"If I asked, would you give me a blanket?"

"Maybe."

"In that case - no thanks."

"Fine." She sat down on the bed next to him, a data disc in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked. "Proof of your victory?"

"Yes. I got everything recorded."

"Guessed as much. Didn't expect to become a porn star in my old age, though."

"Does your honor mean nothing to you?"

McCoy briefly averted his gaze. "It does. But not in the same way as it does for you."

"You mean, humans are always without honor?"

"We have another concept." He looked back at her. "You can't take away my honor - only I can damage it."

"Interesting." Her hands traveled down his chest. "I wonder if you would really be able to keep this opinion once I pushed you far enough. Shall I test it?"

She smiled when she felt his tension. "But I won't. I think it's enough what I do to you." She shifted his lower body around so that she could press her fingers into his ass.

"Does it get easier over time, doctor?" she asked, although his slightly twisted face already gave her the answer. But she wanted to hear it from him.

"Not really," he whispered.

"Thank you for not lying." She pushed more deeply, working on him until her whole hand found entry. The expression on his face had just the mixture she was looking for, arousal and pain. He was so easy to read. And so easy to manipulate. Like all humans. She toyed with him for a while, then let off and went back to organizing the final step.

*

When McCoy awoke from a short, exhausted sleep, she was once again hovering above him.

"Already time for the next round?" he murmured.

She gave him a strange look. "Maybe I underestimated you, doctor. You appeared weak, but your true strength is endurance."

"Thank you," McCoy whispered. His throat ached; it had been a while since she had given him water, but he didn't ask for any.

She stroked his cheek. "Soon, the debts will be paid." His lids dropped, and he drifted back into sleep.

*

There was a hand on his shoulder, and it shook him hard. He opened his weary eyes to find his bonds removed.

"Get up," she ordered. He tried, but could not without her help. Once he stood, she taped his wrists together behind his back. Then she waved with her phaser towards the door. "Walk."

He moved, more tumbling than walking, the floor icy under his naked feet. She guided him out of the room through a labyrinth of corridors. It would have been a good opportunity to attempt an escape, but he was too weak. He hadn't been a match for her in his best moments - he wouldn't stand a chance now.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

She didn't answer. They went down a long flight of stairs and into a large hall. It smelled like live animals, but McCoy couldn't see any.

"Stop," she said, and he froze. He could feel the phaser hovering behind him and screwed his eyes shut, awaiting the final blow.

"I could kill you. One little pull of the trigger, and you'd be dead. But that wouldn't bring me any closer to my goal."

She reached around him and used the tape to tie his arms to his chest. Then she went down and taped first his thighs above the knees, then his ankles. Finally, she walked to his front, facing him with a lopsided smile.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but it is necessary," she said, and pulled the tape around his head once more, first on the level of his mouth, then over his eyes. When he was rendered completely helpless, he could hear other people's steps. They lifted him and folded him into a small, padded crate. It was a painfully tight position with his legs pressed against his chest and his head on his knees, and for the first time in all his abduction, real panic threatened to overtake him. Great moment for that, he thought, and tried to calmly exhale through his nose, his breathing rhythm the only thing still under his control.

"Good luck, Doctor Leonard McCoy," were the last words he heard from her before they nailed the crate shut.

*

Twelve hours later, an unheralded parcel was delivered to Admiral Kirk's door.


End file.
